Dulce tentación
by kattzz
Summary: Tú forma de caminar, de hablar me tienta, tentación, tentación, ¿huir? no esta permitido, ¿de que manera puedo escapar? ninguna, la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella, caer, solamente queda caer en ella, mi dulce tentación... El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)


**_El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual:_**_ ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Skip Beat! y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei_

—Ö—

_Hay cosas que es mejor no ver pero si conocer, al igual que hay cosas que son mejor de no saber, ignorarlas por completos, pero ¿Cómo se ignora un sentimiento? No lo sé, pero quiero saberlo. Me carcome el alma el solo pensar que **ella** no puede ser completamente mía, o ¿si puede? Dios, la necesito, me carcome el alma, alma que solo le pertenece a ella_ — Allí está Ren, mirando al cielo de la mañana, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, necesita huir de ellos, allí perdido esta mientras le da una que otra calada a su cigarrillo.

— Onii-san — le dijo Kyoko, claro como no si están interpretando sus papeles de Cain y Setsuka, Heel, ella lo mira con ojitos tiernos y se muerde el labio _No, no hagas eso_ — mira — le muestra una pequeña falda de cuero, Ren levanta la ceja sin saber que decir — es la ropa que voy a llevar hoy ¿no te gusta? — dice inocentemente, él evita suspirar así que bota el humo que está reteniendo.

— Esta bien — dice _Me quieres matar, todos esos imbéciles viendo tus piernas, no me hagas esto, tú me perteneces._ Él no puede evitarlo, su cara se contorsiona en una mueca poco agradable, no lo soporta.

— No pongas esa cara Onii-san, hoy es San Valentín — dice sonriendo, y le da un beso en la mejilla, _si lo sé no me lo tienes que recordar,_ Kyoko se cambió rápidamente, la mini-falda iba acompañada de un pequeño top rojo de encaje que llega justo arriba de su ombligo, y una chaqueta negra que llega unos centímetros por debajo del top, solo que esta es manga larga, sus botas hasta la rodillas son rojas como su top _Mátame ahora, perdición, tentación_ la locación para la grabación de ese día está cerca del hotel así que se fueron caminando por sugerencia de Setsu, por la calle muchos hombres y mujeres quedaban viendo a Kyoko, _maldición, maldición definitivamente si me quiere matar o hacer que mate a alguien_ sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo de la mano y la acerco mucho más a él, pasándole su brazo por los hombros, la abraza, Kyoko por su parte soltó una risita como ella y no como Setsu, lo está disfrutando completamente. Llegaron a la locación a Setsu le intentaron dar chocolates "por el día de San Valentín" todos los chocolates los tomaba Cain y los tiraba directo a la basura, lo mismo pasa si alguien le intentaba dar chocolates a él.

— Sabes Onii-san anoche hice algo especial después que te durmieras — dice mientras se acerca sonriente a él que está sentado en una silla esperando que lo vallan a buscar para el maquillaje, ella lleva algo escondido en su espalda, aparece la curiosidad que aumenta con cada paso que ella da para acercársele, sin dudarlo se sienta en sus piernas quedando con sus piernas a lado y lado de las caderas de él, Ren está más que ido pensando en que hará ahora ella, le muestra una pequeña cajita de forma circular.

— ¿Qué es eso Setsu?

— Chocolates para **mí** Onii-san — dice con una enorme sonrisa seductora, él sin dudarlo toma la caja, no lo esperaba, le sorprende, al abrirla se da cuenta que no son solo chocolates, son fresas cubiertas de este manjar. Él le acaricia la mejilla con ternura, ella toma una fresa y le la pone en la boca a su Onii-san, sin dudarlo la muerde y roza los dedos de Setsu, ella sonríe y toma la otra mitad de la fresa y se la come, la siguiente simplemente la coloca en los labios de su Onii-san, él no duda en agarrarla para que no se caiga, Setsu se acerca y muerde la mitad de la fresa, rosan sus labios al morder la fresa, esos dulces labios que quiere probar, en ese momento entra Murasame, él abre la puerta sin tocar y los ve en esa posición, ambos con media fresa en la boca, sin masticarla y ella sentada en las piernas de él con una mini-falda, ellos en cambio lo ven con odio en sus miradas que lo hacen estremecerse.

— Te llaman de maquillaje — es lo único que le dice y se retira, se siente avergonzado de haberlos encontrado en esa situación, pero ellos no parecen inmutarse _Maldito Murasame_ piensa Ren. Éste último mira a Setsu, la cual se pone de pie y le quita la cajita, la guarda y lo acompaña al tráiler de maquillaje. Varias horas después los hermanos Heel salen de la locación, agarrados de la mano y como siempre bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Ren no había podido concentrarse perfectamente para las tomas pues cada vez que veía a su _hermana_ algo le pasaba a su cerebro que se descontrola completamente, él odia estar así, pero no ve ninguna solución a eso que le está pasando. La lleva de la mano hasta una tienda exclusiva, o mejor dicho la tienda con la marca favorita de él.

— Elije algo — es lo único que le dice, unos pocos minutos después, Setsu sale a buscarlo pues este está fumando en la entrada de la tienda.

— Ayúdame — le dice con un puchero adorable, él tira el cigarrillo y lo pisa con la punta de su bota, ella lo jala a la parte de los vestidores, están solos muy solos — Onii-san busque algunas cosas pero quiero que me ayudes a elegir las mejores — él asiente, sin imaginarse lo que le espera, estando allí sentado ella comienza a salir con pequeños short y top que resaltan su figura, estaba tenso, le entraron ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo para calmarse, lo necesita _tentación, Dios que tentación has puesto en mi camino_ — este es el último conjunto Onii-san — Ren comienza a agradecer porque se acabara su tortura pero antes que terminara, ella vuelve a salir — ahora es el turno de la ropa interior — dice, haciendo que Ren se quede completamente mudo, aparte de que ella no se sonroja para nada, es como si realmente fuera otra persona, conjunto tras conjunto Ren tiene que hacer uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene para no tomarla entre brazos y llevársela de allí, cada uno es más revelador que el anterior, desde cacheteros y bóxer femeninos hasta las tangas más minúsculas que puedan imaginar, y todo hecho de delicados encajes y sedas que contrastan perfectamente con su tono de piel, de pronto entra otra pareja a los vestidores ambos aparentan tener unos veinte o más de edad, el chico se queda mirando a Setsu.

— Mamacita — le grita, sin importarle su compañera que esta absorta mirando a Cain. Setsu lo ignora magníficamente, Cain le da la mirada de la muerte que hace que la pareja se extremesca.

— Mira zorrita, deja de estar mirando a **mí** Onii-san así, porque Onii-san es mío — le dice Setsu cuando se da cuenta de las miradas que esta le da a Cain, claro que ella se pasea en ropa interior — Onii-san ya me quiero ir — dice con un puchero mientras le besa los labios a su _hermano_, esté sin dudarlo ni un momento se pone de pie, y sale dejando a unos muy sorprendidos clientes allí de pie como estatuas, ella se cambia rápidamente y solo elije tres conjuntos de short y top, un par de conjuntos de ropa interior y al llegar donde estaba su Onii-san una de las asesora de la tienda está intentando hablar con su Onii-san, él claro que la estaba ignorando. Ren por su parte solo tiene en su mente las imágenes la pequeña Kyoko en ropa interior provocativa, nada más pensar en ellos se va a un mundo diferente y que decir cuando ese tipo le dijo mamacita simplemente lo quería golpear allí mismo, solo volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que Kyoko estaba insultando a la asesora sin saber por qué, sin darle mucha importancia la tranquilizo, pago lo que se llevaban y se marcharon de regreso al hotel. La muchacha se quedó más que asustada por eso.

Al día siguiente, dejaron sus papeles de Cain y Setsuka Heel y volvieron a ser los mismo o eso quieren aparentar, Ren lleva a Kyoko a la escuela pues tiene el día libre de grabaciones así que al dejarla allí, se da cuenta que varios de los compañeros de Kyoko se la quedan mirando con lujuria y que decir de lo que pasa en su interior cuando ellos la saludan con un abrazo _malditos mocosos, mil veces malditos_ Yashiro lo ve y no puede creer como cambio su humor de un momento a otro después de dejar a Kyoko en la escuela, su sonrisa es demasiado brillante y al pasar las horas cada vez se volvía más y más brillante "_Kyoko tiene que hacer una escena de beso_" _Kuon se está apoderando de mí y la quiere a ella_, nadie más que Yashiro se dio cuenta de pésimo humor de Ren pero ¿Qué puede hacer él? Nada absolutamente nada. Al día siguiente todo fue peor… Kyoko estaba enterada de la escena del beso, con lo que no contaba es que allí se apareciera Reino.

— Caperucita — dijo esté a penas la vio. Ren no había llegado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Vine por ti mi caperucita — dice mientras la paraliza, se acerca a ella y la besa, tan concentrado está besando a una asustadiza Kyoko que no se da cuenta que Ren lo está viendo _se acabó, no aguanto más, ese imbécil las pagara_ Yashiro estaba a su lado y pudo sentir como el aire alrededor de Ren se convirtió completamente frio y que decir de su expresión, sin dudarlo más se acercó a Reino lo aparto que Kyoko y le dio un puño en la mejilla dejándolo fuera de combate inmediatamente, otros actores que estaban allí ven la escena sin saber que pasa, Ren toma a Kyoko de la mano y se la lleva a su camerino, cerrándolo para que nadie pueda entrar.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunta, ella asiente, se toma un traguito de agua de la botella que Ren le dio _no puedo seguir ocultando esto, necesito decirlo._

— Tsuruga-sempai — dice ella haciendo que su determinación se valla a infierno. La deja sola en el camerino necesita distraerse, va a un lugar desierto del set y fuma un cigarrillo, lo necesita,_ no hagas nada imprudente, no hagas nada imprudente_ se repite una y otra y otra vez antes de regresar al set donde se van a iniciar las grabaciones de uno de los últimos episodios del drama "Dark moon", Kuon cada vez está más que inquieto, las cadenas de su alma se van partiendo lo van liberando…

_Un mes, un maldito mes controlando todo lo que me rodea, un mes donde ella me tienta, un mes de verla cada noche con esas mini pijamas_ había pasado casi un mes, un día más y será un mes, al día siguiente seria el día Blanco, el catorce de marzo, _debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo_ se repite una y otra vez, durante esos días les toca actuar como los hermanos Heel, así que ambos se marchan para el estudio, desgraciadamente allá se encuentran con Shôtaro.

— Hola preciosa — le dice Shô a una extranjera que ve comprando unos refrescos de la máquina expendedora, es una chica linda, lleva un short negro, una blusa larga azul y que decir de sus piercing y que decir de su larga cabellera rubia con mechas rojas; ella lo mira de arriba abajo, no le da una segunda mirada ni una palabra, él sigue intentando, pero nada, no la deja pasar…

— Setsu — se escucha una fuerte voz detrás de Shô — _¿Por qué te demoras?_ — le dice en ingles ignorando al que está en medio de ellos.

— _Lo siento, había una piedra en el camino_ — dice señalando a Shô. Este se da cuenta de la posesividad que emana del gigante hacia la chica que acaba de ver.

— Idiota no vez que estoy hablando con ella — grita Shôtaro a Cain, este lo ve como una cucaracha pero ya no tiene paciencia para esto, un mes de controlarse, un mes sin poder dormir bien, un mes sin hablar directamente con ella, le están pasando factura y es la hora de pagarla. Ren, no ya no es él, es Kuon, lo mira, se lo queda mirando como si lo fuera a matar y realmente lo quiere matar.

— Onii-san, no vale la pena — le dice en japonés, Kuon la mira ¿_lo estas protegiendo_? Se pregunta, él la mira y le acaricia la mejilla, ella se sonroja, medio se tranquiliza, Shôtaro no puede perder así que sin pensarlo la toma del brazo y la jala hacia él, haciendo que ella suelte las latas de refresco que lleva, Kuon cada vez está más que furioso, sus sed se sangre son más grandes, él quiere, lo quiere matar, arrancarle la cabeza después de golpearlo hasta el cansancio, se lo merece, se lo merece.

— Es tu hermana idiota y me la voy a quedar — dice de arrogante, sin pensar en lo que el gigante que tiene en frente le puede hacer. Kuon sin dudarlo, como el hombre intolerante y que solo se preocupa por ella no dudo en irse a dar golpes con Shôtaro, dejándolo muy lastimado, toma a Kyoko de la mano y se la lleva al camerino, ella le cura los pequeños rasguños que tiene. Él la mira, mira su sonrisa, que parece eterna, parece de _satisfacción_. _¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me torturas?_

— Eres increíble Onii-san — dice con una sonrisa, él la mira, no dice nada, que puede decir, pero él no es su Onii-san, nunca lo fue — hoy viene el director Ogata para hablar con nosotros para hacer un comercial — ella se aleja para dejar el pequeño botiquín en la mesa _lo estabas protegiendo_ se repite una y otra vez en su mente, no puede dejar de ver como mueve sus caderas, sus caderas sensuales que lo hipnotiza, está sentado, no se mueve, sus ojos solo la siguen, no hay nadie, se acerca a él, su cuerpo se mueve por voluntad propia, la toma del brazo, la jala, queda sentada en sus piernas mirándolo directamente a los ojos, no puede descifrar lo que hay allí, no sabe que hay allí.

— Ya no lo soporto más — dice entre dientes, pone su mano en el cuello de ella, la atrae, la besa, ella le corresponde, Kuon, está feliz, pierde el control todavía más, no puede detenerse, no escucha cuando tocan la puerta, no le importa de todas forma, solo ella, ella y nadie más.

— Cain-san — dicen desde la puerta, no escucha, no le interesa, sigue besándola, sus labios, sus dulces labios, son lo único que le interesa. La puerta se abre, los ven, expresiones de sorpresa salen de sus bocas, se separan, miran a la puerta, lo ven a los cuatro allí, no le dan importancia, allí están Murasame, los directores Ogata y Konoe, y Shôtaro, todos ellos con la boca abierta._ No importa, solo ella importa, nada ni nadie más importa._

— ¿Qué se les ofrece? — dice Cain, calmado, mientras Setsu se acerca su pecho y lo abraza. Siente su corazón corriendo a mil como el de ella. No dicen nada, no pueden, aunque Konoe sabe que no son hermanos se sorprende.

— Si no necesitan nada váyanse que estamos ocupados — dice Setsu mirando a su Onii-san, cierran la puerta, ¿Qué pueden hacer? Nada, sus cuerpos no les obedecen, el miedo se instaura en ellos.

— Me cansé de negarlo — dice Kuon.

— Hasta que entendisteis tonto — le dijo Kyoko con una maravillosa sonrisa mientras que se acerca a sus labios nuevamente, lo besa, sus labios se mueven en sincronia. Y él más que perdido ante esto, pero no pudo negarse a responder ese beso, sus labios su perdición, sus manos se recorren necesitan reconocerse, pierden el control, nadie lo tiene, nadie lo puede tener, no ahora, no.

—Ö—


End file.
